Safe and Warm
by FrozenLover67
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Anna and Elsa's sisterly relationship. Rated K plus just in case. Cover art by the AMAZING Frostharmonic!
1. Lovely Sound

**Summary: (Post Movie) Kai is happy that laughter has returned to the castle.**

* * *

It was such a lovely sound.

One that the castle hadn't heard in years, was surely missing itself.

 _Too long._ It filled the cavernous rooms, winding halls, and spacious courtyard. Even when the girls weren't there, their laughter remained.

As Kai walked past a window, he glanced out to the courtyard below and could almost visualize the Queen and Princess as the older of the two attempted to teach the younger one how to ice skate. _Again._

The Queen would isolate a section of the courtyard and cover the cobblestone with ice with just the stomp of her heeled foot. She would transform the Princess' boots into ice skates and take the younger girl's hands in hers.

They would go a full five minutes without incident before—

Princess Anna would scream. And tumble, face first, into a swiftly made pile of snow. She would sit up, and shake her head, a grin on her face because that snowman would come out of nowhere and would blindside the Queen, making her lose her grip on her sister, who would proceed to lose her balance and slip.

Queen Elsa would collapse beside the Princess, giggles flowing from their mouths. They would reach out for the twig arms of the snowman, and pull him in between them. And just lie there.

Kai chuckled to himself, carrying on with his prescribed duties. A ball was being held, though Kai wasn't able to catch the reason why. He just grabbed an empty tray, making his way out of the ballroom to head to the kitchen for replacement refreshments, but not before trying to locate the Queen and the Princess. He saw neither and chalked it up to the fact that there were numerous people obstructing his view of the throne at the front of the room.

He paused on his journey to the kitchen at the beginning of a hallway, one where he'd witnessed a most peculiar sight only days ago.

 _"Anna, this is not a good idea," the Queen said, arms tucked around her stomach._

 _"Sure it is." The Princess batted her hand. "I've done it plenty of times."_

 _Neither of them were wearing shoes. Instead the accessories were by the entrance of the hallway; leather ones tossed haphazardly, ice ones placed neatly._

 _"And how many of those incidents resulted in a trip to the infirmary?"_

 _The Princess rolled her eyes. "That's neither here nor there. Now come_ on _. Trust me?"_

 _Those must have been the magic words because the Queen shook her head, but uncurled her arms from her waist and let the Princess take ahold of her hands._

 _They were both sporting socks._

 _"Okay, it's not that hard," the Princess assured. "In fact, it's just like ice-skating and you're a natural at that—"_

 _"Just do it before I talk myself out of this."_

 _"Okay, okay. Ready?"_

 _Kai didn't notice the bank of snow at the end of the hall until the Queen crashed into it after she and the Princess slid down the hall. The Princess had managed to stop, but her sister hadn't been so lucky. She surfaced from the snow, glaring at the Princess before they both dissolved into a fit of laughter._

 _"Let's go again!"_

 _Sock sliding. The Princess finally had someone worthy to sock slide with._

Kai had been walking back toward the ballroom with little bowls of ice cream—momentarily wondering how they would keep the dessert from melting before remembering that the Queen certainly wouldn't let that happen—when he heard _it_. Coming from the portrait room.

Soft, sweet, caught behind a hand. Boisterous, delightful, pent up and let out after years of holding it in. Kai stopped before the two grand doors and chanced a glance inside. He saw the Queen and Princess settled on the sofa beneath the Joan of Arc portrait, skipping out on the ball. Surely at the older one's insistence.

"That did _not_ happen," the Queen said, disbelief set in her tone.

"No, n-no, I'm _serious_ ," the Princess supplied dramatically. "Joan can back me up." They both looked up at the painting then. "See?"

"What?" The Queen looked back at her sister and arched an eyebrow. "She didn't say anything."

"She _totally_ did."

As Kai let the door slip closed behind him, heading back to the kitchen for more ice cream, their laughter floated through the air in melodious waves—light and carefree. It was a sound he would even allow himself to admit that he had missed.

 _"Ooh! Ice cream!"_

* * *

 **Aaaand... I got sucked back in.**

 **So this will be a set of one-shots. Or two-shots. Who knows? They may relate to one another, maybe not. Basically, this will just be a breeding ground for whatever comes to my mind that I feel is good enough to write and release.**

 **Oh well, here's to trying something new with** _ **hopefully**_ **improved writing skills.**

 **Until next time…**


	2. Panic Attack

**Summary: Elsa has a panic attack. Anna calms her down.**

* * *

The Spring Festival.

It had been an annual tradition in Arendelle until the gates closed. They had hosted many kingdoms, held enjoyable events and welcomed kings, queens and villagers alike, all over the course of a week.

When Elsa had told Anna that the Spring Festival had been re-instituted, the younger woman had all but crushed Elsa's lungs in the hug she had promptly pulled her into, before running off to tell Kristoff. And Elsa had smiled at her sister's retreating figure, but the joy she had felt was short-lived because there were other parts of the Festival; parts that brought her nothing but fear. The people, the ball, and the dance that the Queen was _required_ to participate in—

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa blinked. Then she remembered that she was in the middle of a meeting about the Spring Festival with a room full of men that found her incapable of running a kingdom. And of course, her mind just _had_ to wander off. She tried to locate the source of the inquiry, but they were all staring at her just as intently as their counterparts.

Elsa cleared her throat.

Someone spoke up.

"There will be a lot of people, Your Majesty. Do you think that you will be able to handle that?"

Before Elsa could find that person — there were so _many_ of them — another one said, "And then there is the ball. Of course, you would have to dance with potential suitors."

They were ganging up on her.

Another one started to say something, but Elsa couldn't hear him because the cold in her palms had her trying to regain her composure. And then the tingling in her fingertips had her excusing herself. The journey up the stairs had her breathing labored, but not from the exertion of climbing the winded, spiral staircase. The snowflake that landed on her cheek had her chanting her mantra under her breath, which frosted and clouded before her in the wintry air that she had unintentionally created.

 _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel._

Her bedroom door finally creeping its way into her line of sight did little to alleviate the sheer panic bubbling in her throat, threatening to explode. Snow thudded and throbbed in her ears and temples. Icicles burst behind her eyes.

 _Don't feel. Don't feel._

But the ice— it didn't stop. It didn't feel. It only wanted to conquer; sprouting and spreading from underneath her heels. Every wobbly and unsteady step she took— she had to think about it, _left, right, then left again_ — had her body growing heavier, and her legs becoming weaker. It was by pure luck, a _miracle,_ that she made it inside her room before it overcame her and took control.

The ice.

It forced her fingers to unfold from her palms and shot from her from her frigid fingertips. Crept up and cracked— destroying and entrapping anything and everything in its wake. It was merciless— the walls, the floor, the bed, the window, the window seat. Taken hostage, seized, and _murdered_ in cold blood.

The world moved in shadows, shapes and blobs; black and white. Too fast, too fast, _too fast!_ It felt like everything was passing her by.

 _Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel, don't feel, don'tdon'tdon't…_

The more she told herself not to — _"There will be a lot of people."_ — think about it, — _"Of course, you would have to dance with potential suitors."_ — the more it just wouldn't — _"…potential suitors…"_ — STOP!

… _please. Stop. Don't feel. Stop…_

With everything that was happening, she shouldn't — _couldn't_ , for it was _impossible_ — have felt…

Heat.

Warmth, fire, tropical, strawberries, the sun. Bright, and entrancing… comforting. It left her dazed yet strangely — _wrongly_ — relaxed. Something that radiated heat pressed against her side. She could only vaguely feel it among the chaffing of the cold that, ironically, burned her skin. It was around her waist, too. _Strong_.

Then she heard it. Soft, soothing, providing solace. It thrust its way into her subconscious, shoving aside, _"There will be a lot of people",_ and decimating, _"…potential suitors…"_

Then, all at once, she realized—

 _Anna._

And the panic grew. But only briefly, because some words _finally_ broke through—

"It's okay, Elsa. You're okay."

A gentle whisper in her ear calmed the howling snowstorm raging inside of her.

"Everything is okay."

The meaning behind the words, they shattered the icicles. The clouds grew light and lifted into the air. She could see the sky— a beautiful, baby blue.

"There they are."

Her eyes; they must have been closed, because she opened them. And was staring straight back into another pair— teal and swimming with affection.

Elsa was being cradled now. Anna had her arm wrapped behind her shoulders, the other arm's hand cupping her cheek, wiping away tears Elsa didn't realize were falling. The chill vanished with each gentle and soft swipe. Gradually, with each tear that was swept away, the ice waned and lost its power.

It was dethroned.

"Now, you don't _have_ to tell me," Anna started slowly, carefully. Elsa realized that she was actually, for the first time ever, processing her words before she spoke. "But I think that it will help if you tell me why you're so upset. But you don't have to."

And then, _"...potential suitors…"_ — it came back. But Anna's, _"It's okay, Elsa,"_ returned as well. And it was _stronger_.

The words, they didn't come. Not at first. The frosty air had dried Elsa's mouth and froze her tongue in place, but she fought against it. Because, _"Everything's okay,"_ and _"You don't_ have _to tell me"_ were strong, too. Especially since Anna wanted to know what had happened so _badly_ — Elsa could see it in her sister's eyes.

And talking, it did help, she had come to learn. Especially to other people. To Anna.

"I…I can't." Not a great start, because Anna jumped right on it. _Pounced_.

"That's okay, Elsa. You don't have to tell me."

And then Elsa was shaking her head. Because it _wasn't_ okay. She _did_ have to tell Anna. And… she wanted to.

"No," Elsa choked out. "I do. It does help." Her voice was but a hoarse and scratchy whisper; raw with emotion. Fear, panic, a little anger… _love._

"Don't strain yourself, okay? You don't have to tell me now. Later, alright?"

And Elsa was okay with that, because the panicking had worn her out. She was exhausted; limbs heavy, shoulders drooping with the weight of the world and the council members' words. Even sitting up was a chore.

Anna must have sensed that. She tried to stand and pull Elsa up with her, but an involuntary and undignified whine passed the older woman's lips, coming from deep within her sore throat.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered, chuckled; a smile in her voice. "Okay, we'll stay here." Anna scooted back — Elsa clung to the fabric of her sister's dress after that initial, unexpected jerk backwards — until she was situated against the wall by the door.

Fatigue pulled at Elsa's eyelids. They slipped closed, and the fingers that gently wove through her hair accelerated the process. Sleep came easily, because—

 _"It's okay, Elsa."_

 _"Everything's okay."_

And a new one.

"I love you, Elsa."

* * *

The talking came later. _Much_ later.

Things came to Anna in bits and pieces as she lifted out of the fog of sleep.

First, the events of the previous day. _Elsa. The panic attack. The ice. Falling asleep on the floor._ And then Anna realized that her head didn't hurt and her back wasn't stiff. Her head _should_ have been sore and her back _should_ have ached, though, if she had _really_ slept on the floor.

It registered in her mind then that she was comfortable, and warm; her back wasn't being met with a hard wall, but a soft and flexible surface— a mattress. She opened her eyes to see that there were covers and sheets tucked around her. _Elsa's_ covers and sheets.

"Good morning."

Anna started. Then sat up and looked to where the voice came from. Sitting at the window seat was Elsa; the morning sun creating a beautiful backdrop, illuminating her sister's form. Elsa looked… _otherworldly_.

 _Wow_ , Anna thought. _I really_ should _try waking up earlier. The sunrise is_ gorgeous _._

Elsa sipped at a mug held tightly in both hands. Her morning tea, Anna assumed, because she could see the steam wafting in front of her sister's nose.

"Why am I in your bed?"

A simple, _"Good morning,"_ in response would have sufficed. But Anna, being Anna, wasn't able to hold her tongue. Not until it _really_ mattered.

But Elsa just took another sip, and said, "I couldn't let you sleep on the floor all night."

"All _night_?" And even though it had already been established that it was morning — the sunrise and Elsa's, _"Good morning."_ — Anna still found that hard to believe. When she had found Elsa in the midst of her panic attack, it had been noon. To learn that she had slept not only _until_ night, but _through_ the night, left Anna confused. Had she really been _that_ drained? Had Elsa?

"I guess that we were both just really tired." There was a teasing undertone in Elsa's voice.

Anna missed it. "But how did I get in your bed?"

"Kai helped. I guess that he was concerned as well. Came up to check on me as soon as he could. He found us and put you in my bed."

As Anna threw off the covers, stepped out of bed — her shoes had been removed; was that Kai or Elsa? — and moved to the window seat to sit beside her sister, she couldn't help but think about Elsa's tea.

It _smelled_ sweet, sure, but the scent was deceitful because Elsa liked her tea bitter. And Anna knew that because she had tasted it. Just once! But how could she _not_? The aroma had been so inviting and invigorating. But the taste? It left her scrubbing her tongue.

Anna thought about the tea because it was easier. Easier than thinking about the panic attack. About how Elsa had looked so _small._ How frightened she had been _._ About the ice.

Because how could she bring it up? _How_? When Elsa was so calm and poised and actually _okay_ at the moment. It just wouldn't be fair to Elsa, even though Anna only wanted to know what had happened so that she could help her sister.

"Anna." Elsa lowered her mug, capturing Anna's attention. "I'm ready." Faint, yet resolute.

"Oh." Anna didn't know quite how to respond, but she recovered quickly. "Well, I'm here. I'm here to listen."

Elsa took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "The Spring Festival," she stated, and winced. "I-I shouldn't… I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize." Anna surprised herself. Her tone was harsher than she had intended, but her heart was in the right place. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for."

Elsa's eyes met hers. She nodded, and continued. "The whole thing just has me worried. The people… there's going to be _so many of them."_

And then Anna felt guilty. She had been so excited about the Spring Festival that she had failed to realize what it would mean for Elsa. "Well we don't _have_ to have the Festival." Because Elsa was worth it. Elsa was more important. "It's fine if we don't."

"No, Anna. It's too late to call it off and...it isn't _just_ that. The Council—they're _relentless_."

Anna already knew that Elsa was talking about them pressuring her to find someone. Her sister had confided that to her. They didn't believe in Elsa like she did. Like they _should_.

"If I may ask." Anna wasn't sure if she _should_ ask, but did anyway. "Why don't you just tell them that you aren't ready?"

"Because…" Elsa sighed. She sounded weary. "It's just not that easy."

"I can do it for you," Anna offered.

"No…"

Anna saw it, then. The beginning of another panic attack. Her sister's fingers trembled; the steam disappeared, crackling could be heard. Her eyes closed. Then Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, and the crackling stopped.

"I'll be there with you during the Festival. The whole time. I _won't_ leave you."

The steam didn't come back, but Anna smelled it. She involuntarily wrinkled her nose.

Elsa laughed. It was soft, it was light, it didn't hold all the warmth that it could possibly hold, but it was _something._

"I know you tasted my tea."

The drink worked as a good distraction for Elsa, too, apparently.

Anna scoffed, and rolled her eyes, but laughed as well. Instead of denying it, she replied, "How can you _drink_ that stuff?"

And Elsa laughed again. It was getting there.

Anna made the mistake of hoping, of grinning and joking back, because it hurt that much more when Elsa's eyes lost their glow and returned their gaze to the mug as she placed it on the floor.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

She sounded so young, so terrified, and, despite herself, Anna smiled. "I promise." And she meant it. "Anyone gives you a hard time, they have to answer to _me_." She meant that, too.

Elsa looked at Anna. Their eyes met again, Elsa's pleading. And Anna knew just what she wanted. "Come here." She opened her arms and Elsa all but fell into them, but not before a slight hesitation— to which Anna responded by holding her sister that much closer.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you."

Because _love_.

"I love you, too."

 _Love_ was always the answer.

A comfortable silence washed over the two. Elsa tucked her head under the younger woman's chin. Anna breathed in Elsa's scent— fresh snow and lavender — because she didn't want to forget it ever again. And even for someone who liked to talk as much as she did, Anna didn't mind the silence, which made it all the more difficult to break. There was just something nagging at her.

"Elsa? Just one question?"

"Hm?"

 _Is the Spring Festival for me?_

"How did you know that I tasted your tea?"

"I watched you spit it out on the floor."

Anna chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well, it shouldn't have assaulted my taste buds."

The silence came back, then—

An unladylike snort that, surprisingly, did _not_ come from Anna. She felt Elsa's body shake with mirth as the older woman sat up and tried to contain her laughter behind a delicate hand. Key word being _tried,_ because it wasn't working.

Anna couldn't help but grin and join in, because _she_ made Elsa do that. And because her sister's laugh, her _real_ laugh, with all of its warmth and life and _love_ was perfect.

Snort and all.

* * *

 **I apologize if there's no such tea out there that smells sweet, but is actually bitter. I know nothing about tea, except for the iced kind.**

 **Also, I know that this probably feels a bit... _incomplete,_ to say the least. The main focus of this one-shot was supposed to be Elsa's panic attack, and then I made up the whole thing about the _Spring Festival_ , and now I might have to write a one-shot about that. If you guys want to see that, let me know.**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Playful Side

**Summary: Gerda witnesses a few moments of Elsa's more playful side.**

* * *

The first time Gerda happened upon the Queen's uncharacteristic behavior was a complete accident. Just days after the Great Thaw she had been walking aimlessly through the castle corridors, having already completed her duties for the day, when she stumbled upon... ice? It covered the floor of the hallway, making Gerda panic as she momentarily believed that Queen Elsa had had a relapse.

Then the Queen flew around the corner, skating with that snowman — _Olaf_ , the one from her and Princess Anna's childhood, now _alive_ — and nearly slammed into the woman standing near the edge of the ice.

"Oh!" Queen Elsa cried. She skidded to a halt, and flicked her wrist. The ice dissipated, leaving only the giggles of the snowman.

"That was fun," he exclaimed. He opened his eyes and pouted. Well, Gerda _supposed_ that it was a pout. "Where'd the ice go?"

"Your Majesty." Gerda bowed, pretending not to notice the faint rosy hue tainting Queen Elsa's pale cheeks.

"I apologize," the Queen said. There it was — that voice that commanded respect and held an air of regality. "I didn't think that anyone still came down this…" she trailed off and cleared her throat, standing tall. "Olaf and I will be on our way."

"But we weren't done," piped up the snowman dejectedly. Queen Elsa just patted his head and led him away.

Gerda smiled sadly and kept on with her business.

* * *

When Gerda set off to take Queen Elsa her tea, she stumbled upon something much bigger. Something she did _not_ want to get caught up in. The old bucket-of-water-above-the-door trick.

The Princess put a finger to her lips when Gerda saw her, trying to stifle her giggling, quite unsuccessfully. When she saw the tray in the woman's hands, her eyes lit up.

"That's perfect," she whispered. Gerda was unsure if Princess Anna was talking to her or not, and was hesitant and nervous to find out. If she were being completely honest with herself, she didn't want to find out at all.

"Princess Anna," Gerda started, then quieter when the girl gestured for her to keep her voice down. "Princess Anna, I do not wish to become involved in what you are planning and must respectfully decline."

Princess Anna just shook her head. "No, no, no! I don't want to get you in trouble. I just want to take the tea. It's the perfect bait!"

Gerda reluctantly handed over the tray of tea. Princess Anna fumbled around with it. "Oop. Got it!" Then she turned to face the study door. "Elsa! I have your tea!" she called.

As Gerda hurried around the corner, she heard the unmistakable sound of water splashing, a bucket falling, teacups clattering and shattering, the distinct whine in the Princess' voice as she cried, "Elsaaa!", and the laughter belonging to that of the Queen.

She could even swear she felt a cold breeze ruffle the hem of her skirt.

* * *

Racing.

They were _actually_ racing. It didn't astonish Gerda so much that the Princess was sliding down the staircase banister—she'd seen the girl perform that feat many times, not always ending well.

But the _Queen_?

Now, _that_ was a sight!

Currently gliding down the stairs on a self-made ice slide, Queen Elsa was glowing with glee. She appeared so…so _young_ and _vibrant_.

"And _boom_! She sticks the landing!" Princess Anna laughed as Queen Elsa ended up beside her.

"I _totally_ let you win," the Queen said, making the ice disappear before turning to keep moving.

"Nu-uh! I won fair and square, sister," Princess Anna protested, chasing after the older girl.

Gerda shook her head at the two and their antics, smiling.

* * *

 _"Let's build a blanket fort!"_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"Come on. It'll be fun."_

 _"Elsa, are you feeling okay?"_

They built a blanket fort in front of the fire, in the library, sofa pushed back, replaced by a mass of cloth and pillows. A blizzard was taking place outside, which made it a perfect day to remain inside and stay warm.

 _"Right here, Anna."_

 _"Right here?"_

 _"No—yeah. Right there. Perfect!"_

Gerda crept into the library. Quietly, she picked up the two empty mugs, once filled with hot cocoa, and just couldn't help the grin that spread across her cheeks. They were asleep—a tangled heap among blankets and pillows.

 _"Did you get the book? Did you? Did you?"_

 _"Yes," Queen Elsa said, chuckling. "I got it."_

 _"You gotta do the voices. Do the silly voices!"_

Gerda made her way to the kitchen, smiling as she recalled a time when the Queen and Princess did that nearly every night for a year; back when the two still shared a room. Princess Anna was always the first to fall asleep, listening as her sister said—

 _"Sweet dreams, Anna."_

* * *

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were up to something. No good, Gerda decided, after hearing sly squeals, and a hastily uttered, _"Go, go, go. Hurry, hurry,"_ that just _had_ to be the Princess.

"I'm going as fast as I can. Be _quiet_ ," whispered a voice belonging to the Queen, though she didn't quite sound like herself.

 _Definitely_ up to no good. Especially since it was late — well after midnight.

Gerda hurried toward the voices, into the kitchen, to find the two in their nightgowns, engaged in an effort to pilfer a box of chocolates and two cups of milk. To take back to their rooms, Gerda assumed.

"You're going to get us caught." The Queen _tried_ to sound angry. Even in the dim lighting created by the lit candle in the corner of the room, Gerda could see that Queen Elsa had scrunched her eyebrows together and had narrowed her eyes as the Princess stuffed a couple of chocolates in her mouth prematurely. But she laughed behind her hand when the younger girl smiled, cheeks bulging with chocolate. The two turned to leave, and Gerda took that as her cue to depart as well.

As Gerda walked away, smiling to herself, she realized something. Realized why the Queen sounded so different. It was because, in that moment with her sister, she _wasn't_ the Queen. She was just a big sister.

Just Elsa.

* * *

 **Not really happy with the way this turned out, but i wanted to give you guys _something._**

 **I** **'m having a bit of trouble with the Spring Festival one-shot, but it's coming. I just wanted to put something out in the meantime.**


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary: A thunderstorm dredges up bad memories and unwelcome feelings in Anna. She falls into old habits and is met with new beginnings.**

Quick Note: I know that this idea has been done to death, but I wanted to go more in depth and write _how_ thunderstorms make Anna feel instead of just going straight to the comforting. Anyway, here it is:

* * *

In every flash of lightning, Anna saw them.

The images — they haunted her; they suffocated her and burned her eyes. Because she couldn't see Mama's shy, kind smile or the big, warm grin she reserved for family. She couldn't see Papa's kind eyes that sometimes twinkled at dinner and Anna just _knew_ that she was getting an extra piece of chocolate that night.

Instead, Anna saw fear in those eyes and that grin was no more. She saw monstrous waves and a tiny boat. She saw an unfair fight, where she would root for the underdog, but the outcome was what she'd expected from the beginning.

But Anna couldn't close her eyes, because her ears worked better then. She could hear screams in the thunder. She could hear the deafening rush of water as waves collided with and splintered wood. She could hear the desperation in Mama and Papa's voices; the despair as they realized that this was it; this was the end. She could hear them crying.

Papa never cried, but she heard him. And Mama.

In every roar of thunder.

And sometimes, when the thunder was powerful enough to shake the castle, Anna _felt_ them. She felt her last hug with her parents; how unsuspecting and unaware she had been. Because had she known — had she _just_ been given a _clue_ — she would've held them tighter and _never_ have let go.

So in the years after her parents' death, Anna went to Elsa's door every time there was a thunderstorm, because she remembered that Elsa had Mama's smile, and that her eyes twinkled, too, when they used to plan to sneak down to the kitchens at night for an extra bite of chocolate cake. And because just seeing her sister would help push away those bad images.

But Elsa never opened the door. Not even when Anna begged, and pleaded, and promised to be good and apologized for whatever she did to make Elsa hate her. If she would just _open the door_ and shove back the waves, quiet Mama and Papa's screams and make their tears disappear.

Because it was all too much for Anna to bear alone.

* * *

One night, only days after the Great Thaw, Anna glimpsed a storm on the horizon.

She'd just finished getting ready for bed and had settled on her window seat to reflect back on her day with Kristoff. She'd closed her eyes for only a moment, already lost in thought when she heard it.

The low rumble of thunder.

Anna's heartbeat quickened. She shot up from her slumped and relaxed position to peer out of the window. And was met with a violent, blinding streak of lightning. She saw it then, in the brief period the lightning lit up the world beyond her window — the storm. How the gray clouds hung ominously above the sea, a warning of what was to follow.

And then Anna was walking — _running_ — across her room, down the hall, and around the corner. She wound up at Elsa's blue and white door and rested her back on it, the unforgiving chill of its surface seeping through her nightgown. She slid down until she was seated on the floor. She heard thunder in the distance, drew her knees to her chest and whimpered.

She couldn't have been in the position for more than a minute before—

"Anna?"

She looked up just as lightning struck and lit up the hallway. _Giant waves._ And was surprised to see Elsa standing a few feet away from her, holding a candle with confusion in her big, blue eyes. Confusion made room for concern.

"Anna!" There was panic in Elsa's voice. "Wh-what's wrong?"

Anna wanted to answer, she _really_ did, but she couldn't wrap her head around what she was seeing. Was that _really_ Elsa? Thunder cut her off before she could process anything further and she heard the waves as they crashed into the boat. She choked back a sob as she pressed her hands to her ears, trying — and failing — to will the deafening noise away. The water just kept rolling and rolling, crashing and thrashing and it wouldn't _stop._ At least, not until —

Hands on her elbows, pulling her to her feet. Then an arm around her shoulders and a cold hand squeezing her arm.

"Elsa?"

Her sister. She was here. She was really, _actually_ here. It wasn't a figment of Anna's imagination or a cruel trick. Elsa. Was. Here. And she was guiding Anna behind that blue and white door, sitting Anna on the soft bed and its sheets, and lighting the candles around the bedroom.

A breathless whisper. "You're really here." Then, " _I'm_ really here. In this room."

And then Elsa — the very real Elsa — sat beside Anna on the bed, looking terribly unsure of herself. But then thunder resounded, and there was a voice quieting the screams, saying, "Yes, I'm here. I'm really here." When the castle shook, the hug Mama and Papa had engulfed Anna in loosened, but Elsa's grip around her tightened as she laid the two of them down. "I'm really here."

As the night went on, the thunderstorm became nothing more than background noise.

Because in the beginning —

Lightning flashed. _That wasn't rain on Mama's face._ Thunder rumbled. _The screams were weak and helpless._ The castle shook. _The feeling of her parents' arms around her grew faint._

But then —

 _Lightning flickered._ Elsa's impromptu magic show was breathtaking. _Thunder roared._ Her sister's singing was soft and beautiful. _The castle shook._ Elsa's arms around her made her feel safe and secure.

"I'm here. I'm _finally_ here," Elsa whispered as the storm died down. "I wanted to be there. I _really_ did. But I'm here now. Things will be different from now on. I promise."

And Anna wanted to say something, to reply to this very, _very_ real Elsa. The one that finally opened her door and stopped the waves and wiped away tears and gave Anna something to hold on to and just kept the memory — the _good_ memory — of Mama and Papa _alive_. But Anna couldn't respond. Because she was being lulled to sleep by the warm covers swaddling her, the hand stroking her cheek and just the comforting presence of her sister.

And for the first time in three years, Anna fell into a peaceful sleep during a thunderstorm. Because Elsa still had it.

Mama's smile.

* * *

 **So I've given up on the Spring Festival one-shot. It just wasn't coming along and I, quite frankly, didn't want to write it in the first place. Sorry to those of you who wanted it.**


	5. Life Happens

Life happens.

Sometimes it was great. Sometimes it actually _was_ all sunshine, and rainbows, and _summer!_ Like during picnics with her sister under the warm sun with gentle, cool breezes blowing and procured ice cubes down the backs of dresses after snarky remarks that _somehow_ disappeared _right_ before they got into the wrong hands. And during quiet nights, curled up in bed after a long, tiring day of endless papers and stamps and words that ended up running together, finally able to yield to the beckoning call of sleep. And even during those brief moments of self-awareness, when she zoned out and was able to _really_ look at her life, and how amazing it was now that she had her sister back.

But sometimes, life just suddenly stopped happening.

At first, she denied it. Because _of course_ Anna was okay. _Of course_ she would be coming back any moment now. She'd walk — no _burst_ — through Elsa's study door because that was their routine. Always around three o'clock — not _exactly_ at three, because Anna was _notorious_ for showing up late. She was always getting into and up to something. And Elsa was always excited to see what that something would be. Ducklings, surprise chocolate, muddy shoes and a long-winded story as to how they ended up that way. It was her favorite part of the day.

So when there was a knock at her study door at two fifty-eight, Elsa's heart skipped a beat and lodged itself deep within her throat.

"Enter," she called, voice wavering. She mentally cursed herself for her voice quiver, but didn't have much time to dwell on it because the door opened. And in came Kai.

Elsa immediately knew that something was wrong, that something terrible had transpired. Because the only other time she'd seen that solemn, droopy expression upon his face was when he had informed her of her parents'…

Oh no.

Oh _God_ no.

No, no, no, no, no.

 _What do you mean there was an_ accident?

Snow.

 _What do you mean there was nothing anybody could do?_

Ice.

 _What do you mean she didn't suffer?_

Red.

 _What do you mean that it was quick?_

That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

 _Conceal, don't feel._

* * *

They all tried.

They all tried to reach her that first day. Those second, and third days. But no one could even venture within ten feet of the room. Kristoff, Gerda, Kai… They all tried. Even Olaf, the only one who could even remotely stand the snowstorm, seemingly invincible, couldn't reach Elsa. Not after he emerged from her study with an icicle where a coal should be.

* * *

She'd already lost thirteen years. She was supposed to get them back.

 _Why_ didn't she get them _back?_

* * *

Three o'clock. Why did it have to be three o'clock?

Elsa should have just _planned_ their time together earlier. Their daily meeting should have been at nine or even ten in the morning. Because maybe then she could have prevented it. Because then she could have seen Anna.

Just one more time.

With her bright, lovely smile, and cheerful demeanor and how she just seemed to radiate and glow and bring the sunshine into any room.

Now all Elsa had to comfort her was ice and darkness and cold.

* * *

She just wanted everything to be over.

Elsa was fed up by the visiting kingdoms and all the people offering their pointless condolences. None of it would bring Anna back. She was tired of putting up a brave face when she was dying inside. She didn't want to go to the funeral. And what would it matter?

She didn't attend her parents' funeral either.

* * *

She didn't go to the funeral.

Donned in traditional black attire, Elsa stood before the gravestones, now three.

 _Her family._

The once green grass was ice beneath her feet, crunching under the weight of her soles. She was a danger to other people, the other attendees. But now she could express herself without fear.

 _Well_ , there was _always_ fear. Fear of hurting Anna, and now fear of being alone. She was supposed to overcome her fears. They weren't supposed to become real.

She and Anna had planned to visit the gravestones together someday, since she hadn't actually before. _"Because you're not alone anymore. We can do this. Together."_

Elsa chuckled bitterly.

Life was funny sometimes.

Because now, she was _truly_ alone in the world.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short, sad, one shot. It was just what I was feeling. Because life really does stop happening, sometimes out of nowhere. Not even a month ago, I lost someone close to me. My one and only sibling, in fact, so I know how Elsa's feeling.**

 **And yeah, I know this isn't my** _ **best**_ **work — it probably doesn't even make much sense. I could've gone more in depth with Elsa's powers blowing out of control, and maybe even explained how Anna passed away, but… oh well.**

 **I'll be back next time with something happy, I swear. And Anna will be** _ **alive**_ **.**


	6. The Bell

**(Post Movie) Too afraid of not getting a response, Anna neglects to knock on Elsa's door whenever the opportunity arrives. Elsa witnesses this, and takes it upon herself to solve the problem.**

* * *

 _The first time she got to Elsa's door, just hours after the Great Thaw, in the silence of the night, in the cloak of darkness, she raised her hand to knock… and froze. For the first time in, well,_ ever _, the action didn't come easy to her. Didn't come haphazardly, without thought. She dropped her hand, and ended her first day reunited with Elsa, alone, once again._

* * *

It all started with a lesson.

"...you ball your hand into a fist…"

On how to knock.

"...and then you raise your hand, still balled into a fist, don't forget that part!"

That left Anna wondering how they had gotten to this point.

The snowman obviously meant well, but this was going on a _bit_ too long. And if Anna was being completely honest with herself, it bordered on insulting.

Nevertheless, she let Olaf finish.

"And that's how you knock on doors. Here."

Olaf handed Anna a piece of wood. She just gaped at it. "Olaf…" she started, slowly, carefully, turning her attention to the beaming snowman. "What's this for?"

"For practice, silly!" he exclaimed, batting his twig arm. "Go on. Try it."

Anna finally allowed herself to ask, "Why are we doing this?" She didn't mean for it to sound so rude, especially since Olaf sincerely thought he was helping her with… _whatever_ this was, but her tone must have indicated her vexation because the snowman's face fell.

"I was just trying to help."

"No, n-no, Olaf don't—" Anna dropped the plank of wood and grabbed Olaf's hand as he tried to leave the library. She turned him back around. "You _are_ helping," she assured, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" And just like that, Olaf returned to his normal, cheery self.

"I just," Anna continued. "I just want to know _why_ you're helping me."

"Because of what happened yesterday. Don't you remember? You—"

"I know, Olaf." She didn't want a retelling, so she hastily cut him off and sighed.

"I know."

* * *

 _The fourth time — and she was still confused as to how she did this — Anna ended up at the wrong door. Which didn't make sense, because that white door was ingrained in her mind, had its own special little part in her brain. She knew the path, but her feet took her to Elsa's study. But maybe that was for the best._

 _Because she would have just ended up breaking down at Elsa's bedroom door._

* * *

Elsa had been there. By sheer coincidence. She'd witnessed the whole thing.

She'd been heading to her room after a tiring meeting focused on the potentially devastating consequence of cutting ties with the Southern Isles and Weselton, a decision Elsa made impulsively, albeit without regret. A page straight out of Anna's book.

 _Anna._

She smiled absentmindedly to herself, thinking of the sister she had finally reconciled with after years of hardly any contact. The sister that was…

Currently lingering outside her bedroom door?

Elsa stopped right before turning the corner, and just stood there. Watching.

First Anna raised her hand. To knock, of course. Elsa prepared herself for that familiar, rhythmic knocking, relishing in the fact that she could _finally_ answer it after so many painful ones that went unanswered, but not unheard.

But it never came. Instead, the hand — _Anna's_ hand that was _supposed_ to be rapping on the door, was now being wrung out by the other one. And then Anna started talking to herself, psyching herself out. When she started pacing, Elsa was forced to duck behind the corner every so often to avoid being seen.

The logical, no, the _moral_ thing for Elsa to do would have been to intervene when Olaf came into the picture, calming Anna down. From what? Elsa didn't know. _Wouldn't_ know. Because she still wasn't ready for that.

Not just yet.

* * *

 _The sixth time at that all too familiar white door, Anna was more fortunate. She didn't have to knock because the door swung open before she could raise her hand, though she wasn't sure if she was even going to knock._

 _As soon as she saw Elsa, she forgot the anxiety that had been bubbling up in the pit of her stomach at the thought of not getting a response, but that worry quickly resurfaced when she saw the expression on her sister's face—_

* * *

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Was all Elsa said before turning away to walk to her bed. Anna followed behind her wordlessly, taking up the spot beside her sister on the covers. Anxiously, she waited until Elsa spoke.

"You can come to me, you know."

"Huh?"

"My door… it's always open. Even when it's closed."

And then Anna understood.

Elsa continued. "You can knock on my door. I'm here for you now. Always."

It was a combination of the calm and safe atmosphere, her sister's genuine concern, and the fact that it was _Elsa_ she was was talking to that led Anna to completely voice out the feelings that had been building up.

"I know that, Elsa, I just… I can't explain it. I know that now, _especially_ now, you aren't always in your room and that's the logical thing to think, right? But I just can't help but think about what'll happen if you aren't there to answer the door. I think… I think that maybe you _are_ there, a-and you've gone back. You've reverted back to your old ways where you tell me to 'go away' o-or just don't say anything at all. Which is so, _so_ much _worse._ And I… I don't ever want to feel like that again. Feel your rejection. And if that means never knocking on your door again, that's a sacrifice I have to make."

She hadn't even realized she'd started crying until Elsa reached out tentatively — always, forever hesitantly— to wipe away the tears now falling steadily down her cheeks.

And Anna, though she loved the touch, _treasured_ it — it still couldn't have been easy for Elsa — shrugged away. It wasn't fair to Elsa. Making her sister soothe feelings that weren't justified. That didn't even make sense. That were unreasonably aimed against her. And for what?

Something she hadn't done? Something she wouldn't do? Not again. Not _ever_ again.

"This isn't right. I shouldn't… y-you shouldn't—"

" _Shh_."

And there it was.

A glimpse of the sister she had always known, yet hadn't. There was six-seven-eight-year-old Elsa, shushing and consoling her, after every _royal_ screw up she made. Even if they were — and they almost always were — her fault.

Always. There.

Until the door closed.

"I just don't know what to do."

Anna sounded so broken, so pitiful, so weak. She didn't like it, but Elsa's arms around her and the heart beating beneath her ear made everything better.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll find a way."

* * *

 _The ninth time at the door, however, there was—_

* * *

"A bell?"

Curiously, aloud to herself, Anna pondered. Above it sat an engraved, gold plaque. _"For Princess Anna's Use Only."_

So it was a _special_ bell.

Grasping the rope gingerly between her fingers, Anna pulled it down. The chime was subtle, not deafening; sweet. But that was all it was. At least, that's what she _thought_ until it rang in return — _actually_ swung on its own.

Anna stumbled backwards.

"Don't be alarmed." Her sister's voice floated up from behind her. And then Elsa was standing beside her; hand on her shoulder, grounding her. She produced a small, handheld bell and shook it.

Nothing out of the ordinary _should_ have happened, seeing as it was just a _normal_ bell, right? However, that was _not_ the case. Because after Elsa rang her little bell, the big one positioned outside of the bedroom door sounded.

Anna was left speechless. "H-how…?" Elsa just let out a breathless chuckle.

"This was something I was working on before we talked a little while back." Elsa moved in front of Anna and took ahold of her hand. "Now you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Anna's eyebrows knitted together. "But… _how_?"

"Kristoff helped. We went to the trolls. They infused the bells with magic. Whenever you ring the big bell, my little bell will chime. And when I ring it back, you'll know."

A sniffle. "Elsa, I…" Tears burning her eyes. "I don't know what to say." Happy tears, of course. "This is… this is amazing. Thank you!"

"You don't have to thank me. My door is always open to you and now you'll always feel safe to come to me. That's all I want."

Anna didn't hesitate throwing her arms around Elsa's neck in a tight hug.

"This is the greatest thing ever. I love you."

Elsa wasted no time returning the embrace.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _The tenth time at Elsa's bedroom door, Anna wasn't afraid at all because she rang the bell._

 _And it chimed back._

* * *

 **Wow. It's been a while. My bad. Just been dealing with a bunch of stuff. Three weeks straight of exams, my high school graduation, freshmen orientation and preparing for college… It's a lot to take in. I want to thank you all for your condolences. I'm doing well.**

 **Anyway, sorry about the super long wait. I'd make up for it by promising that the next chapter won't take so long to come out but it'll probably be just as long.**

 **Until next time (however long that may take).**


	7. Not Again

**Summary: Anna fears that she is being frozen alive again.**

* * *

 _Ice._

It was a very real fear now. Not so much ice itself, but what it could do. _What it did._

And that ice. It had her again. It was clawing its way through her veins _again._ It was freezing her blood in a slow, tormenting fashion _again._ Crushing her, twisting and splintering her bones. She felt it behind her eyes, her tears freezing over, vision ceasing. _She was blind now._

She was in pure _agony._

It wasn't a dream.

It wasn't even a nightmare.

It was _reality._

 _Help me, please…_

* * *

Of course, Elsa was angry.

She'd given Anna the opportunity to "escape the boringness" as she had put it, agreeing to brief Anna on the topics covered in the meeting afterward. But only under one condition: she didn't interrupt the meetings unless it was an emergency.

Her anger gave way to concern when she saw the perturbed expression on her sister's face and heard the fear in her voice as she cried, "Elsa! It's happening again!"

Elsa took control of the situation. She was on her feet and had Anna out in the hallway, door closed behind her, before anyone could say anything. She turned her attention to Anna just in time for her sister to shove her hands in her face.

"I'm freezing alive again!"

"Anna!" Elsa took a step back. Then she realized what Anna had said. "Wait, what?" she asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"M-my fingers — they're blue!" Anna cried. "A-and I'm so cold." She shivered a bit as if to prove her point, rubbing her hands on her arms.

"Actually, they're red—"

"Elsa!"

"Have you been outside?"

"Yes. B-but that doesn't matter."

It did. It was early December and it was apparent that Anna had been out too long, and as a result, her fingertips became red— not _blue_ — from prolonged exposure to the cold. It was easily diagnosable and obvious, but maybe not so much to the young, panic-stricken woman standing before her.

"Elsa? Can you help me?"

"I-I," Elsa stammered. "I think that it's just frost—"

" _Please_?" Anna's voice broke. Her features twisted with anxiety as she broke out into a sweat. Her breathing became labored. "I can't… I can't freeze… Not _again_."

Pushing aside her own guilt in favor of calming her sister, Elsa, thinking on her feet, said, "Let me see them. Your hands."

"O-okay."

Anna indulged Elsa's request, brow furrowing. The queen took the younger woman's hands in hers and lifted them to her lips, pressing a kiss to her sister's fingertips one by one. "There." She rubbed them with her thumbs. "Love thaws, hm?"

When Elsa looked back up at Anna, she saw that the princess' fingers weren't the only things that had changed color. She was blushing madly, cheeks the color of her hair.

"I realize now," Anna mumbled, eyes trained on the floor, "That that… whatever _that_ was, was really stupid. I'm sorry for wasting your time and pulling you out of your meeting. Which you should _probably_ get back to."

"You're okay," Elsa whispered gently, bending down to meet her sister's downcast gaze. "You panicked. You…you got scared. I understand. I understand that better than anyone."

And for a moment, Anna returned her sister's gaze. Aqua eyes to icy blue ones. Then she looked away.

Elsa sighed and stood up straight. "I want you to go see the physician." She was expecting Anna to protest, but the young woman remained quiet, eyes still fixed on the rug, and just nodded. She must _really_ have been embarrassed, so Elsa, to lighten the mood a bit, added, "Then I want you to find Gerda. Ask her to get you some hot chocolate."

A mumbled, meek, "Mmhm," in return before Anna turned around, preparing to walk away, head still down.

"Go sit in front of a fire for a little bit after you see the physician," Elsa called after her sister. "I'll come find you later." Elsa watched until Anna disappeared around the corner before she steeled herself, scrutinizing and rehearsing what she would say before opening the door to face the room full of men. Men who did _not_ enjoy having their time wasted, especially not by "a ditsy princess".

The Queen could only _hope_ to keep her powers in check.

* * *

Elsa found Anna later in the library, nursing a mug of hot cocoa. Gerda was there with her. Because, "she doesn't look like herself," the older woman had said as she passed Elsa on her way out of the library.

Anna didn't even spare Elsa a glance when the queen sat on the couch beside her, opting to acknowledge the queen's presence by laying her head on the older one's shoulder.

"So what did the physician say?" Elsa asked as she took one of Anna's hands in hers, rubbing her thumb over the bandaged fingers gently.

Anna mumbled something incoherently.

"You know I can't understand you when you talk like that," Elsa teased.

"He chastised me again." Anna looked down at her lap, biting her lip, eyes glistening. "'Silly girl,' he said."

Johan was always one for being blunt, never hiding his true feelings on a matter. Even in the face of royalty. His candor was one of the reasons he had been with the family as long as he had, with other physicians being afraid to diagnose and treat the royals out of fear. But Elsa still couldn't help but feel that being scolded wasn't in Anna's best interest, what with the current situation and all.

"You know how he is." Elsa was quick to alleviate Anna's bubbling emotions. "He didn't mean anything by it."

It didn't help.

"I know, but I can't— it felt _so_ real _._ He made me feel dumb, but it was _real_ to me. I-I thought— it _hurt_. It really hurt."

And then Anna was crying, and shaking, _violently_. And Elsa was prying the long grown cold mug of cocoa from her bandaged fingers, careful not to aggravate the sore digits of her little sister. Heart-wrenching sobs sounded from deep within Anna's chest, wracking her frame as Elsa held her until she calmed down.

"It was worse than the dreams," Anna hiccuped amidst tears, sniveling. "I… I couldn't wake up this time."

Elsa couldn't help herself. "You dream that sometimes? Dream that you're freezing alive again?"

Anna appeared reluctant to answer, wiping back tears, avoiding eye contact with Elsa. She was careful to keep her head down. But she wouldn't allow Elsa to let go of her. "I don't want you to feel like you've done something wrong," Anna said after a pause.

 _But I have. And I'll never forgive myself for it._ Elsa bit her tongue. "Never mind me. Just tell me the truth."

"...yes," Anna said in the smallest voice she possessed. The smallest one Elsa had ever heard her use. "S-sometimes! Not often," she was quick to say.

But it didn't matter. Because, "You still have them."

Anna hesitated nodding, almost shameful. Elsa took notice of how the girl's head had now shifted to lay on her chest and how she was pressed into her side. She was still shaking. Elsa summoned a passing servant to stoke the fire. The young maid took in their appearance, with Anna shying away from her questioning and pitiful gaze. The maid offered to bring back a blanket. Elsa obliged.

As she waited for the blanket, Elsa slid Anna's shoes from her feet — briefly noting the bandages — and helped her into a more comfortable position.

"I feel better," Anna said as Elsa spread the blanket on to the both of them. Anna sighed into the warmth.

Elsa thanked the departing maid with a nod of her head before turning back to her sister. "Hmm, why's that?" Elsa hummed in response.

"Because you're here. And you love me. And love thaws. Next time, I'll think back to this."

And Elsa had to bite her tongue again and had to try her best to stifle her guilt as she ran her fingers through Anna's hair, slowly lulling her sister to sleep.

Because _next time._

It would happen again. It was a never ending cycle. And it was all her fault.

Everything was.

"That's not true, Elsa."

The queen blinked in surprise. Surely, she hadn't been speaking aloud. She looked down to the head in her lap, at the face frowning up at her in a drowsy way.

"I know what you're thinking," Anna continued. "This isn't your fault. You're here now. That's all I need."

Then Anna was asleep. And Elsa was left thinking — _Maybe I can forgive myself._

Just this once.

* * *

The ice. It returned.

It chilled her blood, freezing her veins. It tormented her, crushed her, left her feeling paralyzed with agony. But not hopeless. There was light at the end of her tunneling vision.

Because _Elsa._

She could feel her sister holding her, kissing away the cold, banishing the unforgivable chill. And then she was warm.

Not again. _Never again_ would freezing alive bother her.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. Lack of inspiration and motivation hit me hard. And sorry if this isn't really cohesive. I'm out of practice and this whole one-shot was written in bits and pieces I had to glue together, so to speak. Also, it started off more lightheartedly.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Exceeding Expectations

**Summary: (Post-Movie) Kai and Gerda go above and beyond their established royal duties.**

* * *

"Princess Anna!"

The sharp tone by which her name was called stopped Anna in her tracks. She stood frozen to the spot as Gerda approached her, the handmaiden looking quite flustered. Naturally, Anna wondered if she had done something wrong. Had Gerda discovered that she skipped her lesson the other day? Had Anna not been very careful when snatching a few — well, maybe _more_ than a _few_ — pieces of chocolate from the kitchen earlier that morning? Had Gerda heard about her not-so-little panic attack about freezing alive again and wanted to check on her? After all, it wasn't unlikely. The story of Anna barging into Elsa's meeting had spread through the castle like a crack in ice under pressure.

"You should know better than to go outside without a cloak in winter."

None of the above. Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Gerda wouldn't have been too happy about the chocolate. But her state of ease didn't last long because the older woman was still perturbed — it showed in the wrinkles of her face.

"Gerda, I was only out for a moment. I went to the stables to give Kristoff his lunch."

"You had time to give him _more_ than just his lunch." It was muttered under the handmaid's breath yet it was still enough to compel a fierce blush to break out on Anna's face. But she couldn't object, because she'd just incriminate herself. Instead, she just let herself be ushered to the library by the woman. "Sit in front of the fireplace, child. I'm going to put on a fire to warm you up."

"Gerda, I'm fine. Really I am!" Gerda just gave her a pointed look and handed her a handkerchief. Another strong blush warmed Anna's face faster than the fire Gerda was currently stoking. She just silently wiped her nose in defeat.

"Go on and take your shoes off, dear." Gerda's voice was softer now. Gentler. But there was still an undertone that let Anna know that protesting and disobeying her was not an option. She resigned herself to this fact, which finally let her relax and accept the care she was being given. Settled on the chair before the fire, Anna felt a light weight on her shoulders. She tugged around her the blanket that Gerda had just given her, savoring the sweet heat. Maybe she _had_ gotten a little cold.

With a small, sheepish smile, "Thank you, Gerda... for warming me up."

With an even bigger grin. "You're welcome, dear. I'd get you a mug of hot chocolate, but I think you've already had enough chocolate for the day."

Just when she thought it couldn't be done, Anna blushed for a third time. "You _know_?"

"I know everything that happens within these walls." Before leaving the library, Gerda added with all the complacency in the world, "And even the stables."

Anna gulped.

* * *

"Queen Elsa."

Through the thick cloud of fog surrounding her mind, Elsa stirred at the sound of the one syllable word, though it wasn't enough to rouse her from deep sleep. However, the gentle shaking of her shoulder accompanied by the soft repetition of her name produced a wind strong enough to blow away the clouds. Elsa awoke with a start at her study desk, blinking rapidly to clear her blurry vision.

"Elsa, you must stop doing this," came the tender voice of—

"Kai?" Elsa rubbed at her eyes. "Wh… what time is it?"

"Time for you to go to bed." The man smiled and plucked a piece of paper from Elsa's face that had gotten stuck there. She was too tired to react and give in to the humiliation, instead she found herself yielding back to the beckoning call of sleep. The last thing that she remembered was being lifted from her seat and carried toward her chambers, cradled in strong arms. Elsa awoke the next morning in her bed, sheets tucked comfortably around her.

She wouldn't realize the lack of title until later that day.

* * *

Gerda stopped short before the Queen's study door. She heard a voice coming from within the room but that couldn't be right because Princess Anna, Sir Kristoff and that snowman were gone away on a trip. She had knocked on the door before realizing that she had. There was a shuffling noise before —

"Enter please." Gerda went in and found Queen Elsa at her desk, a light blush spread across her cheeks. "Did you require my presence for anything?" the Queen asked.

"No, Your Majesty." Gerda moved further into the room. "I just wished to check on you and make sure you've eaten. Princess Anna is not here to ensure you do."

A half smile graced Queen Elsa's beautiful features. "She most certainly would have barged in here by now with a tray full of food."

Gerda chuckled. "She sure is something." She could tell that there was something on the young woman's mind because she gnawed at her bottom lip and her eyebrows knitted together. But she said nothing.

"If I may…" Gerda gestured toward the open seat before the Queen's desk. The young woman obliged, her frown disappearing. "Do you wish to speak your mind with someone?"

"I-I wouldn't want to bother you—"

"Nonsense. I have time." The Queen didn't seem convinced. "You appear to be stuck in the mindset that you are still alone." Gerda grew bold. "Elsa, I'm here to listen."

Elsa brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, still worrying her bottom lip. But her shoulders relaxed and she opened her mouth. "It's silly, really."

"That's quite alright dear. Go on."

"It's a note Anna left for me. I just found it today and it's…" She laughed — a light, breathless chuckle. "I can definitely tell she wrote it."

As Elsa divulged the contents of the letter, Gerda listened attentively and patiently, adding in little anecdotes and snippets where she saw fit. Elsa ended up telling her about things that went on during the few days that Princess Anna had already been gone. Her face lit up with a bright grin, resembling that of a small child excited about a new toy. Their sweet conversation ended when Elsa had to get back to performing her duties, with Gerda doing the same.

Gerda made sure to visit her every day of Princess Anna's extended trip. And every Wednesday after.

* * *

"Kai I'm fine! It was just a little fall."

"Princess Anna, _please_."

Anna stopped putting up a fight when she heard the worry in his voice, saw the concern on his face and the fear in Kai's eyes. It had been a while since Anna had seen him in such a state and she hated being the cause of his panic. He pressed a handkerchief to her bleeding nose, instructing her to hold it in place as he checked her out. He looked for any broken bones, making sure she could bend her knees and arms and twirl her feet and hands. He found everything to be in order but still wasn't satisfied.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary. Can you walk, Your Highness?" Kai asked.

Anna just nodded, acquiescing to the fact that she was going to have to pay yet _another_ visit to the physician. Johan wasn't going to be pleased and she was already bracing herself for the tirade she was sure to endure. Hopefully, she'd make it through without tearing up.

"Anna?" Anna groaned internally as she locked eyes with Elsa. Her sister just _had_ to be coming back from her lunch. The older woman rushed over to the pair of them. "What happened?" Elsa asked frantically.

"Princess Anna fell from the roof," Kai supplied.

Anna scoffed, "Well when you say it like that…"

"Anna!"

Great, now Anna had _two_ people worrying about her. "It was more of a small _tumble_. But I fell in some snow," she said in an attempt to quell Elsa's distress.

It didn't work.

"There's barely any snow on the ground! Anna what were you thinking?"

"According to most, I don't think at all," Anna muttered. Elsa either wasn't listening or ignored her because she struck up a conversation with Kai as the three of them continued their journey to the infirmary. Once there, as they waited for Johan to come in, Elsa turned to sit Anna down and examine her, still conversing with Kai. Anna tuned them out — they were mostly just criticizing her actions — in favor of relishing in the attention she was getting from her sister. Elsa brushing off and straightening out her dress, smoothing down her hair and inspecting her face with careful fingers and gentle eyes. She noted Anna's steadily bleeding nose because she produced a fresh handkerchief, infused it with some magic, and held the cool cloth to Anna's nose.

Elsa must've been trying to get through to her because she started to wave her hand in front of Anna's face, laughing lightly as she did. "Hellooo. Are you listening, silly? Is my face really that interesting?"

Anna blushed. And felt her cheeks explode. "Yes — I-I mean no! I mean… this is… I'm still getting used to this." She shrugged helplessly.

Elsa motioned for Anna to take the handkerchief as she disposed of the used one and began to inspect the bump on Anna's forehead. "Getting used to what?"

"Used to your attention. It's… it's nice."

"Your Majesty," Kai spoke up, looking quite unsure of himself. Elsa turned to face him. "I wish to be updated on Princess Anna's well-being."

"Thank you, Kai. Will do."

Johan entered just as Kai left. This time, Anna groaned _externally_ , shoulders slumping, bracing for impact. This was not going to end well for her.

…

Kai found Princess Anna later in her bedroom. He carried a tray of dinner for the girl as he had discovered the Princess had been put on bed rest after checking in with Queen Elsa. Shuffling the tray to one hand, he knocked. The door opened and he was greeted by —

"Your Majesty." Kai bowed. "I have Her Highness' dinner."

Queen Elsa just smiled and stepped aside, opening the door to let him in. "Thank you. Could you stay with her a few moments while I run to my study?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Kai headed over to the bed where Princess Anna sat upright and greeted him with a grin. She looked sufficiently better now that she was dressed in a fresh nightgown, free of bloodstains. There was no longer blood pouring from her nose and the scrape on her arm had been bandaged and the bump on her head had been iced. Kai was finally able to breathe the sigh of relief that he'd been holding since he discovered the girl lying on the courtyard ground. "Dinner, Princess Anna." He set the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you. I'm guessing Elsa asked you to stay with me while she went to grab her work?"

"Indeed she did."

"Well, you're welcome to sit." Princess Anna gestured to the chair positioned beside her bed; the one the Queen previously occupied. Kai just bowed and handed the Princess her bowl of soup before resting his tired legs and feet. And heart.

"What did the physician say?" he inquired.

Between slurps, "He had me put on bed rest to, and I quote, 'Prevent me from doing something stupid'. Can you believe that?"

A chuckle passed Kai's lips before he could suppress it. "I hesitate to agree with Johan."

Anna scoffed with a smile. "You _would_."

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Kai grabbed the cloth napkin from the tray and spread it out on the Princess' lap after seeing one too many drops of soup land on the covers. "But I don't agree with Johan's degree of unprofessionalism."

"Oh, yeah that," Anna took on a somber tone. But for only a moment. "It was okay this time! Elsa stuck up for me. She didn't let him go on and on and on like he normally would. Can you take the bowl for me?"

"Do you want your sandwich now?" Kai asked, taking the mostly empty bowl from the Princess' outstretched hands.

"No thank you." Anna tried to hide a yawn. Key word being _tried_. She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm a little tired. It _has_ been a rather long day."

"I would imagine so." He stood and took the napkin from Princess Anna's lap. "If I may be so bold, can I ask why you were on the roof in the first place?"

The Princess yawned again. "I had nothing better to do," was all she said as the Queen returned, books and stacks of paper in arms. Kai picked up the tray so she could lay out her things on the bedside table.

"Thank you." The Queen was earnest with her words, Kai could tell. It reflected in her light blue eyes. "Truly. For everything."

"Just doing my duties, Queen Elsa," Kai responded.

Elsa shook her head. "You do more. You really care."

"Someone has to." Kai glanced toward the bed where Anna had already laid down, watching the two of them through half-lidded eyes. "Take care and good night, my Princess."

"Good night Kai."

Before leaving the room, Kai turned in time to see Elsa tucking Anna in, the younger of the two putting up a fuss while secretly loving it. He smiled knowing that they would be okay because they had each other once again. Forever and always.

* * *

 **This was mostly meant to focus on Kai's and Gerda's relationships with both Anna and Elsa respectively, but I just had to throw in some sisterly love with that last one ;) Also... I'm running low on ideas for this series. If you've got any suggestions, they would be much appreciated! Also, Emeliaelsaelise, I've seen your request. I'm working on it!**


	9. Every Second

**Summary: A newfound tradition leads to something more.**

* * *

Aimlessly, she swung her leg back and forth over the edge of the bed. The action went unnoticed by her — like her heartbeat and her breathing. _Heartbeat, swing back, breathe in, heartbeat, swing forward, heartbeat, breathe out._ She took no note of this. It just happened. Much like their new tradition. Which is why she found herself — leg swinging, lungs expanding, heart beating but swollen with love — in Elsa's room that night. Book in hand, sister by her side, a head on her shoulder.

"About four hours after we began our journey—"

 _"This is my favorite part of the day."_

"— I awaked by a very ridiculous… what?"

She almost missed it. Anna closed the book, finger left to mark the page. "What did you say, Elsa?" Gently, she asked, for her sister was still reserved. She didn't want Elsa closing off.

In her half-asleep state, Elsa voiced, "This keeps me going throughout the day… knowing I have this to look forward to."

"Our reading together?" Anna felt, rather than saw, Elsa nod against her shoulder.

A somehow elegant and poised yawn was born from the Queen. An adorable plea, "Keep going?"

Anna chuckled faintly. "Of course."

This confession, this sweet as chocolate moment, is what led Anna to do what she did when Elsa fell ill a few days later. Stress and lack of sleep were to blame. And, of course, good old fashioned bad luck.

Popping her head just inside the door, "Hi Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Then sheepishly, "Oops, sorry to wake you." The Queen sat up amidst bed sheets and handkerchiefs with bags under her eyes, just looking unlike her normal dignified self. "I-I'm _so_ sorry. I really didn't mean to — now I just feel awful. Is there any way I could help you go back to sleep or… that's just silly." Anna stumbled through her words just as she always did and the guilt she felt sure didn't help with her speech blunders. So she settled on just biting her bottom lip and concentrating on the patterned floor of Elsa's bedroom.

A breathless chuckle. "Anna, it's fine. I was…" a yawn cut Elsa off, "I was just waking up anyway."

But something was off. That yawn — it wasn't like the one from several days ago. It sounded hollow. It didn't bear the weight of a stressed queen — no paperwork, stamps, letters, or meetings with grouchy, old men. It wasn't _real_. And then Anna noticed something that pierced through her chest like the tip of an arrow — a single tear-stain upon her sister's cheek. The breath that filled her lungs was cold with the revelation that — "Elsa, have you been crying?"

"No, no," the Queen was quick to quell Anna's belief. Too quick. She did everything she could to avoid eye contact. "Why would I… No, I'm used to being sick by myself."

It was eating her alive now. How _foolish_ had she been to not realize? "Oh, Elsa. If I had known sooner—"

" _No_ , Anna, I don't need you to stay."

That statement would have wounded Anna had she not been able to see through the words. "But you _want_ me to, right?"

Elsa appeared defeated as Anna approached the side of the bed. "You have better things—"

"Nonsense, Elsa." Anna found her place beside her sister on the bed and spotted a book lying face down on the covers. "I guess it _would_ be kind of hard to read with tears in your eyes, huh?" Elsa still refused to make eye contact, but she visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slackened, the creases of her face vanished and she breathed a heavy sigh as she gave Anna a slight nod. "No worries, I'll read to you. Like we do every night now." She didn't leave it up for debate. She didn't want to put her sister in a position where she felt like she had to decline, even though Anna _knew_ she didn't want to.

"Here," Anna stood up, "Let me tuck you in."

Elsa found her voice, though hoarse. "Anna, no—"

"Anna, _yes_ ," the Princess interjected. "Go ahead and lay down now."

"But I—"

"Just let me do this. You aren't alone anymore. Let me take care of you, _please_?"

Elsa finally glanced up to make eye contact. And that arrow returned accompanied by a sword. _Right through her heart,_ the cold metal pierced. Anna looked away because she was _bleeding_ from the stab wound _, burning with regret._ "I— here!" She was eager to distract herself. "Would you like some water before you lie down?"

"Yes please," Elsa spoke softly. Anna poured some water into the glass that sat on Elsa's bedside table before handing it off to her sister. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And when you're done with that let me tuck you in."

After Elsa finished, Anna took the empty glass. She carefully straightened out and tucked the sheets around her sister after the Queen had shifted to a more comfortable position before reclaiming her spot beside her.

"Now," Anna grabbed the book and opened it, "Where did you leave off?"

* * *

The events of that day were still fuzzy to Elsa.

 _"I'm sorry you spent your whole day here. I didn't mean for you to."_

But remembering — even just _attempting_ to remember left a warm feeling inside of her.

 _"Oh please, Elsa. I've loved every second of this."_

So this sadly fading, vague memory is what drove Elsa to return the favor when Anna had had a bad day later down the road. It had just been one of those days when it seemed as if the universe had conspired against her poor, little sister; where nothing went right and everything went wrong. And when Anna had decided against relaying the details, — forcing her to do so would help no one — instead settling on slumping over Elsa's study couch like a neglected ragdoll, the queen knew just what to do. And though the sheer volume and importance of her work mattered, Elsa found herself rising from her study chair to take her sister's hand to lead her out of the room. Because this meant more. _Anna meant more._

"Elsa, wh— Where are we going?" Anna asked, skipping every other step to keep up with the Queen's long and graceful strides. Elsa slowed her pace so she wouldn't lose Anna's hand.

"We're going to the library," Elsa said as they approached the grand doors. With one hand, she pushed them open. "To read." She saw it, for the brief second that it was there. A small smile graced Anna's features. It lingered in her eyes — a bright light. But as soon as it appeared, it was extinguished.

"B-but your work…" the Princess stammered. "Elsa, I can't just let you _waste_ your—"

"I would advise you against completing that sentence." It came out harsher than she had intended. And she knew that, because —

A startled gasp.

Brow furrowing, eyes narrowing, lips twitching, a guilty smile.

A poorly repressed grin in return.

Chuckling, "Go sit down, Anna." Finally, _reluctantly,_ Elsa released her sister's hand to peruse the shelves for a book to read to the Princess.

Anna did not do so without putting up a fight. "But are you really sure? I'll be fine. It's just a bad day — it happens to the best of us. I don't want you to get behind on your work."

Elsa plucked a book from the shelf and opened it, hoping it would buy her time to mull over a response. She still wasn't good at this, but she desperately wanted — no _needed_ Anna to understand. The letters, the _right_ letters — they wouldn't form the correct words no matter how long she stared at that book. How did they do it? _How did the authors know what to write? What to_ say _?_

The words, they didn't come.

"I-It's okay, Elsa. It's okay to tell me the truth. You can go back to your work if you need to."

Not until Anna spoke. Not until Elsa turned around and looked into her eyes. Not until she heard the crack — the emotions, the feelings, the _raw emptiness_ of her sister's voice. Not until the revelation of how much this meant to Anna struck her heart. And then she was filled with this sort of warmth — this unnatural fire burning within her. It contrasted the cold that she was used to.

 _And she loved it._

The words, "You're worth every second, Anna. Don't ever doubt that," left her heart, and carried that warmth to Anna — for she saw that light return to her sister's eyes. And spread to the grin that lifted her freckled cheeks and straightened out her posture.

"What are we going to read?" It was even in her voice. Always so sweet and gleeful. Until it wasn't. _But Elsa made that happen. She_ made the joy return.

"You mean, what am _I_ going to read to _you_?" Elsa teased.

Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes, but laughed. _So much warmth._ "That too."

Grabbing a book, she turned to her sister, "How about a classic?"

* * *

Neither of them were sure of how it even started. It just quickly became a tradition. One they didn't want to break. Because reading together was no longer just part of their nighttime routine, not just a tradition to fade into the background and lose meaning but a way to cope with the stress of day to day life. This time together — it was worth every second.

* * *

 **For my new discord buddies! Suggestions are still welcome.**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Safe and Warm

**This is the result of me trying to combine all of my ideas into one so here's hoping it doesn't feel too rushed or disconnected.**

 **Summary: The sisters share a meaningful conversation before bed one night.**

* * *

"You never ask me to build a snowman anymore."

Well, _that_ came out of the blue. It tripped Anna up so much that she missed a beat and ended up yanking at a slight knot in her sister's hair with the brush. Elsa winced — Anna saw that much through the vanity mirror at which they sat — but otherwise didn't complain.

"Sorry, sorry!" Anna was still quick to apologize. "I— well why would I? Ask to build a snowman, I mean."

"I just remember spending so long listening to you… I thought now that I could finally answer, we would. But you haven't asked." There was no mistaking the somber tone that had taken residence in her sister's voice.

But Anna was ready with her own response. "I don't ask because we already have Olaf — the best snowman ever. Why would we need to build another one when we have him?"

A quiet laugh but a bigger, more prominent smile. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. I'll tell you anything."

But there was a time when Anna wouldn't be so ready with information, back when—

 _Anna's selflessness — it was a front. A defense mechanism. She knew that if she focused on other people, then they wouldn't look at her. Scrutinize her and tear her apart. Shatter her cheerful demeanor. Because beneath it all, she was scared. A scared, little girl. Five years old again. When everything went wrong._

 _"Sometimes I just pretend to be happy."_

 _"What was that?" Elsa asked from behind her desk, putting down her papers._

 _Kristoff sat up straighter on the couch, jumping in as well. "Pretending to be happy?"_

 _"I uh…" Anna stammered and rose from the couch. She attempted to make a break for the study door but Kristoff blocked her path._

 _This was it. Everything had finally caught up to Anna. She could hide it no longer — no matter how hard she tried to dodge their questions, she couldn't escape. Because she had finally slipped up and let out the truth. And Elsa and Kristoff had swooped in on her like wild beasts ravaging their prey after days without eating. She felt the room spin and her lung constrict as she felt the world crash down on her — as her cheerful facade cracked and shattered._

 _Now situated between Elsa and Kristoff on the sofa, Anna trained her eyes on her shoes and willed the tears away, gripping the edge of the upholstery until her knuckles turned white._

 _"It's okay, Anna," came Elsa's tender voice._

 _"You can talk to us," Kristoff chimed in._

 _And Anna could. She_ knew _she could. But not about this. No. She couldn't. She shook her head and closed her eyes, biting her lip as if that would help. Maybe she could blame her tears on the pain and, if she was lucky, she could convince Elsa and Kristoff that the liquid that set fire to her eyes wasn't a result of her deepest insecurities come to light._

 _But a hand on her left knee and a bigger hand on her right leg had her spilling over._

 _"I have to be h-happy all of the time…" her voice wavered, she sniffled, and rubbed at her wet cheeks._

 _"Why would you think that?" Elsa asked._

 _"Someone has to be. I mean, you have your ice business to worry about," Anna nodded toward Kristoff without looking up, "And you have your ice powers and a whole kingdom to take care of, Elsa… there really isn't enough room for me to be unhappy. And I'm just so glad to have you back Elsa, and to have you, too, Kristoff that I don't want to mess anything up. I want to be happy enough for the three of us."_

 _"That's not how this works," Kristoff said. His hand moved to her cheek and Anna felt a soft cloth absorb her tears. "You're allowed to be upset. You don't have to pretend to be happy."_

 _"And you can come to us," Elsa said. "We'll always make time for you." She took to Anna's other cheek with another handkerchief. Anna sat back on the sofa, eyes still shut, and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder, while taking one of Kristoff's hands in both of hers. Her facade may have dissolved, but she at least had people that she trusted and loved waiting for her on the other side._

Anna met Elsa's eyes through the mirror. She ran the brush through her sister's hair a few more times before admiring the locks of hair that Elsa possessed. "Your hair is just gorgeous, Elsa. You lucky stinker!"

Elsa just chuckled and smiled back. "Only because you did it."

"Oh, you flatter me. Let's switch now." Elsa stood up from the stool with Anna replacing her. It was sudden, but it was noticeable. Her sister's expression had morphed from one of playful teasing to one of somber thoughtfulness. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

"I've been meaning to say something but could never find an appropriate time, but…" Elsa wrung her hands and appeared hesitant, but determined, "We need to talk about last week."

* * *

 _"Oh, Anna... If only there was someone out there who loved you."_

 _Abruptly, her hands slammed down on the dinner table._

 _"You love me. Don't you Elsa?"_

 _Admittedly, the Queen looked just as surprised — just as confused — as their dinner guests. Heads turned toward Anna, forks and spoons frozen midway between their plates and their mouths. The conversation had been light up until that point, focusing mostly on trade. Then the Southern Isles was mentioned and Anna couldn't stop her mind from wandering…_

Oh Anna…

 _Always quick to solve whatever problems the princess created, Elsa spoke up, rather quickly, "Of course I do," then turned the conversation back to the subject of interest._

 _"But do you really?"_

 _Anna just couldn't let it go._ Why _couldn't she? Why did this matter so much? Hans' voice floated back into her subconscious. "...someone out there who loved you." And it burned. It was branded into her memory with such an intense and fiery feeling it stung her eyes. But then dropped onto her cheeks._

 _"I-I have to… I'm going to go."_

 _And then she was pushing her chair back, excusing herself from the dinner table. But before she left, before she could rush up to her chambers to bury her embarrassment and shame and… hurt into her pillow, she caught her sister's eyes — caught the shock swimming among icy blue pools of water._

"Oh…" Anna's shoulders slumped with the weight of the incoming conversation. "That." She refused to return her sister's gaze through the mirror, instead closing her eyes and breathing deeply through her nose. The careful fingers that gingerly began to take apart her braids helped calm her steadily rising nerves.

"He still gets to me, too."

Until Elsa spoke.

"What?" The word left her lips but a wispy puff of smoke. Anna met Elsa's eyes. "You too?"

Elsa didn't break concentration as she raked her fingers through Anna's now loose hair. "I hear him sometimes telling me that you're…" a voice crack and an incomplete thought. "I check on you at night from time to time when his voice comes back. I just have to make sure you're okay."

Anna was swift to quell her sister's fear. "Well of course I am."

"But I didn't know that then so I have to make sure now."

A wry chuckle and lost eye contact, "I guess he messed us both up, huh?"

Elsa retrieved the brush from atop the vanity. "I just want you to know that I love you. Always. No matter what. I never got to tell you that before."

A smile graced Anna's features and lifted her aching heart. "Yeah, I-I know, but I guess it helps to hear sometimes. And I'll do more to let you know that I'm okay." Because Anna knew the lie that Hans had told Elsa — she still relived that tearful conversation from time to time — and how her sister's world had stopped. "I'll check in more — and not just before bed. I'll even be more careful."

Elsa snorted. And dropped the brush trying to cover her mouth. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Anna feigned anger; eyebrows furrowing, eyes narrowing, but the smile wouldn't go away. "Oh _you_."

Elsa reclaimed the brush and returned to Anna's hair. A peaceful silence fell like a fresh blanket of soft snow. Anna closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of the brush working its way through her hair, marveling at how Elsa could untangle her knots with such painless ease.

Said under her breath, "Your hair is beautiful." The statement was probably meant for herself, but Anna heard and couldn't help but comment.

"Oh, come on Elsa! Your hair is the real star. Everyone loves it. It's perfect. You're perfect."

* * *

 _Perfect._

That word had haunted her her entire life. A princess may slip up, but a _queen_ must be _perfect._

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm even good enough," Elsa blurted out before she could stop herself, instant regret feeling like scorching heat from a flame. Because Anna pounced —

"What?" Anna stood up and turned to face Elsa. "What do you mean?"

Elsa struggled to backtrack. "I-I… never mind that." She could feel the cold as she clenched her hands into fists to fight back against it.

"No," Anna adopted a commanding tone. She took Elsa's hand and led her to the bed. "We need to talk about this."

"Anna, _no._ "

"Elsa…" Anna trailed off and sighed. "I know how hard it can be opening up, but it feels so much better when you do. Why do you wonder if you're good enough? Good enough for what?"

Elsa looked down at her hands. "All my life I was told I had to be perfect. _A queen must never make a mistake_." Her hands were so pale that they turned red rather easily as she continued to wring them out. Anna placed her own hand over them to stop the action _._ "When I hear that word, I think about how much I've messed up and how I'll never be perfect and I just wonder sometimes if I'm not good enough and what will happen if I fail. Will… will you leave me? _Will everyone just leave me?_ "

Throughout the confession Anna had taken Elsa in her arms, stroking through her loose strands of hair and wiping away the tears. A whisper, "I will never leave you, Elsa. I promise. And, even though you may not see yourself as this, you _are_ perfect — you're the perfect sister; the best one I could ever ask for. And nothing you could do or say would change my mind about that. Just being yourself makes you perfect to me."

The warm presence enshrouding her in combination with the heartbeat beneath her ear aided in Elsa being able to relax. But the words — her sister's heartfelt words — finally broke that chain and released her from the burden. Anna's approval — that's all she had ever wanted; had ever needed.

The tears kept coming but her cheeks lifted with a smile. A soft whisper turned the smile into a grin — "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna," spoken with all the love that she had been blessed with.

* * *

They nestled within the blankets and pillows, with Elsa still in Anna's arms and just felt content. It was moments like these that they had wished for growing up — begged for, pleaded, needed, _deserved_. Nothing would tear them apart. Not again. Not ever again. They were truly at their strongest when they were together. And when they were together, they were —

 _Safe and Warm._

* * *

 **Well this is the end. A big thank you to those of you that have made it this far! This was incredibly fun —** _ **and sad at times, my bad**_ — **to write and I hope you all enjoyed. Frozen II may or may not inspire me to write more, so if it does, that will be its own separate story. We will just have to wait and see. Fingers crossed!**

 **Also shout out to Brightness Davar, SnowQueenOfMyHeart** **, and** **maregnbue. You guys are dope and have been my driving influence for most of this story!**

 **Thank you all as we head…** _ **Into the Unknown.**_


End file.
